A delivery system for substance abuse prevention engages community coalitions-people and organizations working collaboratively across sectors (e.g., schools, health, law enforcement)-to change communities and systems to reduce related risk. Despite the widespread inclusion of coalitions in the prevention infrastructure, there is limited research on how capacity-building approaches affect implementation of coalition processes and community/system change related to substance abuse prevention. This exploratory research project will examine the effects of a Community Change Model (CCM)-skills training (e.g., in strategic planning and advocacy) and technical assistance in implementing key coalition processes (e.g., action planning)-on community/system change facilitated by substance abuse coalitions. Community/system change, the primary dependent variable, will be measured using a field-tested documentation system for scoring discrete instances of new or modified preventive interventions including programs (e.g., to expand after-school opportunities for contact with caring adults), policies (e.g., enforcement to reduce access to alcohol), and practices (e.g., moving tobacco products behind counters) facilitated by the community coalition and related to preventing substance abuse. A between-groups randomized controlled trial (RCT) with a wait-list replication design will be used to determine whether the Community Change Model (the independent variable) affects the amount and quality of community/system change and implementation of key coalition processes (the dependent variables). Participant coalitions (N=10) will be selected from a national coalition registry using prescribed selection criteria (e.g., mission of preventing substance abuse among youth, location, length of time in existence,). They will be randomly assigned to two groups: Group 1 (N=5) Experimental-receiving the intervention in the 2nd quarter of Year 1; Group 2 Wait-List Comparison (with delayed replication of the intervention late in Year 1). This research study will enhance the science and practice of how capacity-building interventions can assure a more effective prevention infrastructure for addressing substance abuse among youth. KU NIDA/NIH R21 Testing the Community Change Model with Substance Abuse Coalitions Two-sentence project narrative: This exploratory research project will examine the effects of a Community Change Model (CCM)-skills training and technical assistance in implementing key coalition processes-on changes in communities and systems facilitated by substance abuse coalitions. This research study will enhance the science and practice of how capacity- building interventions can assure a more effective prevention infrastructure for addressing substance abuse among youth. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]